Close Enough
by Trestle Clarion
Summary: Jake reluctantly checks on Bella after her vampiric transformation in "Breaking Dawn."  TOTAL SMUT ALERT!


[Jake's POV]

I had to steer clear of Bella since her death at the hands, or should I say _fangs_, of those bloodsuckers. Refusing to lay an eye on her and Edward's demon-spawn, I disappeared into the forests surrounding Forks, moping about in human form for privacy from my pack. I've pretty much written her off as dead forever, and no matter how Bella-like the creature would look upon its awakening, it would be a fake, a fraud, not the sweet, but stupid Bella I had loved since I first set eyes upon her. And yet some kind of morbid curiosity keeps me here. I told my puny pack that I remained in La Push to protect the tribe from whatever new threats emerged from the Cullen's fancy white mansion, but I'm sure they've picked up on my true intentions when we're all phased. As much as I hate to admit it, I still care about my old best friend, and I want to make sure she is really gone and replaced with a pale, cold doppelganger before I retreat back into the forests of British Colombia and beyond.

So that's why I'm here, standing outside the Cullens' front door, contemplating whether or not to ring the doorbell. The bloodsuckers obviously know I'm here – they could hear my approach from at least a half mile away and could smell me from much farther. But maybe the uproar of Bella's awakening has distracted the leeches from their guard. From what I've learned from the elders, newborn bloodsuckers are about a thousand times worse than Paul on a bad day.

I don't have to deliberate long, because suddenly, the front door opens to reveal a slender porcelain goddess, her hand gracefully and silently whisking away from the door's handle back to her side. I follow her delicate arm to her swan's neck, resting my eyes on her pale face inclined to meet my gaze. This is Bella, but not _my _Bella. This is some sick yet perfect rendition of my best friend, with every blemish and wrinkle, spot and flaw obscured with smooth ivory that nearly glows in the overcast skies. Even more unbearable than her harsh, red eyes is her smell. She completely reeks like all of the other bloodsuckers—the sweet florals that once drifted pleasantly from her human body are gone, and gone forever.

I take this all in in about two seconds, deciding quickly that those two seconds were two seconds too long. Unable to stand the grotesque sight, I turn abruptly and run as fast as my two legs can take me towards the wooded perimeter of the house, planning to phase as soon as I hit thick brush. As I approach a pile of dead branches overgrown with ivy, I reach my hand down to my fly, ready to disrobe so as not to ruin my last pair of shorts, when I see a white apparition blocking my path. I dig my heels into the soft mud of the forest floor as an instinctual snarl emits from my lips. Bella, or the bloodsucker-formerly-known-as-Bella, stands still before me, hands on her hips, with a perfect furrow on her perfect brow. I'm startled as I realize the intense speed by which she arrived here before me.

I've made up my mind to avoid this creature at all costs, so I dart to my right, not necessarily planning on outrunning the corpse, but at least hoping she'd get the picture and let me go. As I plant my first step in that direction, I feel a gentle, but firm hand grasp my left arm, and I am immediately immobilized. The shock of cold freezes my bicep as I gasp in a mouthful of sick bloodsucker stench.

"Get your hands off me!" I yell with the ferocity of the wolf inside of me. I can't bring myself to look into her face, so instead I stare at her hand as it releases its grip and slips carefully back to her side. I focus on the creature's abdomen, no longer bloated with demon-child, but instead draped in the shimmery folds of an ice-blue silk dress.

"Jake," she speaks in musical tones as an angel on earth. Disgusting. "I could hear you pacing through the woods these past few days, through the walls of the house. My new senses are _incredible_!" Her blood red eyes brighten at this last word, and she looks like a giddy, but deadly schoolgirl as she moves her eyes around the forest surrounding us. Yes, I've given into this succubus' charm, and I'm studying her expressions, confounded by their subtle similarities with the warm and breathing Bella of the past. One pronounced difference is her body's stillness—no heart beating, no blood pumping, no need to stretch her muscles or blink her eyes. She directs her gaze back to me, and I grind my teeth. Ignoring my scowl, she grins. "I'm glad to see my sun. I've missed you, Jake."

I can't help but melt a little on the inside, but on the outside, my fists ball up so tightly that my veins bulge dramatically. I worry that this might entice the bloodsucker, but I don't worry too much, as I know that Seth and Leah are not far. They would gladly rip her to shreds if she so much as gave me a papercut. Well, at least Leah would; Seth's a bit of a softie for leeches.

Bella moves a few paces toward me, and I struggle to hide my dismay at her gliding grace. Each footstep is placed so that not one leaf or branch is crushed or snapped, and yet she moves swiftly without looking down, as if her steps are not deliberate or intentional. I automatically straighten my posture, although it would probably make more sense to stay in a crouched, ready-to-fight position. I wonder briefly if she's doing some weird vampire-glamour thing on me.

"Jake," she repeats, this time barely audible, even with my own heightened senses. She whispers quickly about how she can feel each individual grain of sand and dirt beneath her toes, how she can hear a droplet of collected rain fall from a spruce branch 200 yards away, yadda, yadda, yadda, but my mind and eyes wander as I finally take in the entire statuesque figure before me: waves of dark brown hair cascading down to the tips of her small, apple breasts, the perfect arc of her white collarbone, the slight and subtle curve of her hip under a ripple of blue silk, and her deep, salmon lips forming melodies. "…each distinct hair bend in the breeze." I wonder if her super-senses can pick up on my growing erection. God, I hope not—I'm supposed to be _mad_ at her!

Bella takes two more steps toward me, so that we're mere inches apart. Although the bloodsucker stink is nearly overwhelming, I can just make out a hint of aromatic florals, remnants of Bella's human pheromones. "Jake, I can hear your heart beating faster. Is that because of me?" she asks innocently. Despite my irritation, my cock grows harder.

Before I can react, I feel two cold hands on either side of my face as her lips lock onto mine. Through my shock, I recall the kiss I stole from her earlier this year, and wonder if she felt as powerless as I do now. If I tried to break away, striking her as she did me, I, too, would probably end up with a fractured hand. The beauty before me is terrifyingly powerful.

And yet, being a teenage boy raging with hormones, I am unconditionally and irrevocably turned the fuck on. I don't fight my arousal, in fact, I welcome it as her deft hands reach my waistline to undo the button of my cut-offs. I soon stand naked before her, amused that I didn't even feel her slide off my shorts. Our lips never unlocking, I push her, or rather, she _lets_ me push her against a nearby tree trunk. For a moment, I'm worried that the rough bark would hurt her, before I realize that it's more likely that the tree will suffer under her diamond-steel skin.

As my left hand holds her wrist firmly against the tree and my right hand wanders up the outside of her translucent thigh, she draws her mouth from mine to utter a melodious warning. "Jake, I'm new, I'm strong, and I don't know what level of control I possess. What if I hurt you?"

"Isn't a werewolf supposed to be a vampire's match?" I ask, feigning indifference. All I know is that I want her. Now.

I reapply my lips to hers, crashing with vehemence as I lock both of her clenched hands above her head. My large callused palms grasp her tiny ceramic wrists, and the contrast between our skin tones is more pronounced than ever. I part her lips with my tongue, nearly cutting myself on her razor sharp teeth. I think I may keep the frenching to a minimum.

My body reacts instinctually despite my inexperience, and I find my pelvis grinding into hers, her wrists still held firmly against the tree to her back. I release my grip, moving my hands back to her waist, the slippery silk easing my route to her thigh, under the hem of her skirt. I lift the dress as my hands travel back north to her hips, and my cock stirs as I realize that my seductress isn't wearing underwear. I slip the dress up over her head.

Before long, we are on a soft bed of leaves on the forest floor, Bella straddling me from above. The chill of her naked body is diminished with the transfer of heat now escaping mine. Her vampire smell has somehow transformed into a scent almost desirable as I wriggle under her undulating, feather-light body. I cup her left breast before placing both of my hands around her slender waist, groping for love-handles only to find cold, hard skin.

Having her cunt so close to my begging prick is agonizing; I wonder how long I can hold out. A pleading "Bella…" escapes my lips as she lifts her body from mine, her strong but petite hands digging into the earth near my shoulders. I feel her position her pelvis so that her dripping, icy cunt brushes up against my shaft, her hole millimeters from the head of my cock. I give a groan of relief as she begins dipping shallowly in and out, her tight walls squeezing just the tip of my prick. "Bella…"

I realize then that I am trembling almost violently, dangerously close to phasing. How did I not notice the shaking sooner? Before I can say anything or attempt to calm myself down, I feel my body's muscles contract as it shapeshifts. I would be embarrassed, except that in my massive wolf form, I am overtaken by animal instinct. I am splayed out now on all fours, barely controlling my need to mount something, anything. Bella smiles, bends down, and lifts her perfect, ivory ass in my direction. The protests and horrified groans of my packmates fade from my mind as they phase away, and I launch myself at Bella's backside, finding her cunt with ease. The fur on my back bristles with my quickening pace as I slam into her again and again. My wolf body should be tearing her apart, and yet I hear musical giggles from the vampire's throat. My eyes roll back to make out the overcast skies peeking through the treetops, and I come fast and hard into Bella's tight cunt.

I remove my heavy body from hers, drawing my softening cock from her hole, a string of cum stretching briefly between us before it breaks. My limbs feel weak, and I collapse onto the ground, my head in my front paws. Bella spins as a ballerina to face me, salmon smile still spread across her face. She makes a "tsk tsk" noise as she ghosts backwards to our favorite tree trunk, a delicate index finger beckoning me to come. Before I can consider returning to human form, Bella instructs in a breathy voice, "Stay as a wolf as you eat me out." Acting almost involuntarily upon her command, I hasten to her spread legs, reclining so that I can comfortably reach her icy pink cunt. My wolf tongue is long and dexterous, having experienced much cleaning of bones when I went wild last year. I begin by circling her clit, a luminous pink pearl hidden in her folds. Bella takes in a long, deep breath and grabs onto the tree trunk, planting her feet more firmly into the earth at the trunk's base. I can sense the danger in satisfying this newborn vampire, but I am fixated on getting her off. Perhaps this risk is the reason why she wanted to keep me in wolf form.

I move gradually down to her hole, reaching my long tongue inside, curling its tip upwards so as to place pressure in just the right places. I see Bella's rose-petal nipples peak as I remove my tongue and return to her clit. If I had opposable thumbs right now, I would pinch and play with her buds, teasing more pleasure from her hard body. I begin rhythmically lapping at her hard clit, adjusting pressure and speed at her gasping commands. Flakes of bark fall onto my paws as she claws deeper into the tree's flesh, emitting a guttural growl from the depths of her throat. I find my own body and mind intently aroused once again, although my cock's still spent from my preceding climax. Bella relieves the tree of its torture and brings her hands to her breasts, rolling her rosy nipples between her fingers to the tempo of my warm, wet licking. Within moments, Bella's body doubles over on top of me in ecstasy, her fingers digging deeply behind my shoulder blades as she lets out a long, sonorous snarl.

An awkwardness follows, at least on my part, as I quickly phase back into my human form. Bella straightens up with a satisfied sigh. I stand up on two feet and try not to wince as I feel two hand-shaped bruises forming on my upper back. Bella doesn't seem to notice, as she's busy zipping up her blue dress. I find my cut-offs under some nearby brush, and slip them back on. Bella approaches for an embrace, and the chill of her limbs feels good against my exhausted muscles.

"I wonder how I'll explain smelling like a mangy mutt to Edward," she teases. Harsh. I counter with a joke, although referencing her undead lover sends icicles straight to my heart.

"I'm sure he's heard the whole thing, or at least my half of it, and is gathering your in-laws for an attack." I try to match Bella's casual attitude, and opt to bury my grimace in her hair. Although annoyed once again, this embrace is far too sweet for me to leave. But Bella pulls away. With another sharp sting to the heart, she whispers, "If only you imprinted on me," and glides away, a flash of white and blue, in the direction of the Cullens' house. I shake my head and smirk at the thought of her always, always playing me.

I fling off my shorts, phase, and howl into the overcast skies, calling my pack to my side just in case Edward _does_ want to pick a fight.

/ end


End file.
